


Flower

by shuuei



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuuei/pseuds/shuuei
Summary: Wonwoo loves flowers. But flowers wither.





	Flower

He loved flowers. Mingyu knew that since the beginning, and even though he didn't know a lot about flowers, plants, or any living creature for that matter, he tried his best to learn a bit about them, just to spoil Wonwoo whenever he could.

Often, he would come home after work bringing him flowers, different flowers every time, just to act like he knew and tell his boyfriend about them, even if most of the time he made mistakes and Wonwoo had to correct him a lot. It was cute to watch him trying not to interrupt with some actual fact about the flower.

Wonwoo loved flowers, living flowers mostly, like, in pots or seeds or being little plants that he had to take care of, and he loved to watch them grow and bloom, it felt like a reward to his efforts. Also, it made them become closer, Mingyu got him the plants, he made them flower. Teamwork. And one of his favorite things to do together.

At some point, they had a lot of plants. The balcony was full, since Wonwoo planted seeds from their flowers and they grew and bloomed over and over. The little tiny succulent pot they started with was still there, now surrounded by a lot more, a big, colorful garden. That made Wonwoo happy. He felt alive.

 

But with time, some plants died, and so it did their relationship. Withering slowly, petal by petal. Maybe it was the routine, or the little cracks that became bigger and started to show that their relationship wasn't perfect. It was far from perfect. They had some fights, but every couple has them, that's what they thought. But they kept hurting each other unintentionally, over and over again, and it damaged their trust. They became distant.

Mingyu stopped bringing him flowers. It just got forgotten, just like some other habits from their good old days, like taking pictures together and watching movies in bed and saying "I love you".

And Wonwoo stopped expecting it, because it was less painful that way. He tried convincing himself that he didn't need any of that. He became more reserved, when he used to trust his partner completely. He started spending more time outside, alone with the plants and his books than with Mingyu, because he didn't want to confront him and hear something he didn't want to hear, know or even think about. He wasn't ready. But he couldn't escape from reality forever.

 

"We need to talk". Those damn words, he knew.

Wonwoo lifted his head from the book he was reading, it was a book about botanical studies, and the page he was reading talked about anemone flowers. He liked those little plants a lot. He didn't say anything and waited for the younger to speak again.

"I... I know you know we're different. We're not the same we were before", Mingyu started saying, carefully, as if trying to pick the right words.

Fuck. He was about to say they had to break up because he was tired of him. He knew.

"I don't know what happened but I don't like this. I'm... really sorry".

Wonwoo looked down at his own hands on the book, playing with the page he was reading before, fidgeting nervously. He knew. He fucking knew. And he couldn't look at him in the eyes and hear that sweet voice breaking his heart. He clenched his fists and nodded. Whatever it was, he had to accept it. He fucked it up. They both did. And he couldn't do anything about it now.

 

"Can we... start over again?" He asked, slowly, shyly, looking intently at the latter, waiting for an answer.

Wonwoo frowned. What did he just hear? He was probably going crazy. He remained silent for a few moments, seconds, minutes, he didn't know how much time passed but it felt like hours to both of them. He looked up at Mingyu and tried to guess if he had listened correctly.

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked, genuinely confused.

The taller smiled, for the first time during that conversation, and Wonwoo couldn't remember when the last time was he had seen that smile. He looked beautiful when he smiled. Then, without answering, Mingyu turned around and walked towards the living room, leaving Wonwoo alone and even more confused. He soon came back, bringing with him a pot with a tiny plant inside. It was a carnation, young but already in bloom, the soft pink petals barely showing. He placed it on the floor, in front of Wonwoo's feet.

"These are for you. I'm sorry I didn't bring you flowers anymore, I know you like them. I'm sorry about everything", he said, and Wonwoo felt honesty in those words. One of his hands reached out to caress the plant carefully. He had always wanted one.

"I thought you were going to break up with me" Wonwoo whispered, finally, confused but relieved, and smiled when he heard the younger laugh. What was so funny about scaring him?

"I'm sorry. I know we're not okay but I trust us. I know we can, somehow, make it work. But we have to put effort into it. Like with the plants. They are alive, but they need us to take care of them. The roots are there, but they need water and sun and love. You're the water, I'm the sun, our relationship is still alive. We still have the love. We can make it grow. I'm sorry I'm rambling I just... don't want to let you go".

Wonwoo smiled.

"Neither do I".

 

He didn't say anything else. He was kind of quiet, and expressing himself with words wasn't easy, but he knew the younger knew and he knew he didn't mind it. Mingyu was able to understand him, to read his feelings in his eyes. It was better that way, since he didn't want to say something wrong and ruin everything now.

Wonwoo put his book aside and got up from the bed he was lying on, just to walk towards the younger and wrap his arms around his broad shoulders. Once again, he felt safe between his arms. He had missed it so much. They lived together, but they had not been together for a long time. And he had missed Mingyu, a lot, more than he did know.

"Let's start over. We'll do better this time", Wonwoo whispered, his face hiding against the other's chest, breathing his scent.

Mingyu hugged him back and got as close as he could, holding him tight, to not let him go.

"Deal".

**Author's Note:**

> in case you didn't know, carnations are often used to say sorry - i won't forget again. 
> 
> i don't even know what is this tbh  
> can you believe i wrote a story for my bf and he didn't even say thanks lol  
> anyways, i'm not good at happy endings is this too soft?? any review would be appreciated  
> thanks for reading♡


End file.
